Im on the Team (revised)
by ArtieChokeProductions
Summary: This is the Revision for Im on the team, I felt like rewriting one of my first stories. I hope you Like it as much as the First. If you please, read Im on the Team (Original). DISCLAIMER: this story is Based off of NERDS by Michceal Buckley.


Hello, this is Artie; formally known as Violet the Nerd Kid (otherwise known as VNK). A while back when , I wrote my first full fan fiction story (I'm on the Team) didn't expect much to come from the story. It was more like a one shot (if you will), but now I feel like I can really revise the story and make it so much better than it was before. If I get a lot of Positive feedback on this story I will more than likely Post more and More. This whole story itself will be up too 12-13 chapters. Of course the First Chapter will start off short but progressively get longer. How will I know to write more if you don't show me you like it!

-THANK YOU!

AriteChokeProductions

…..

Chapter 1: And so it begins ..The New Kid

I was awaken by screech of my alarm clock. The green letters glowed 6 am in a weird font. Of course my alarm clock is the welcoming beacon for other symphonies of ruckus. In the corner I hear a snort and squeal from a piglet in a baby play pin. I cracked a half sleepy grin and rose from the only thing keeping me sane (my bed). With a flick of my finger the piglet was released from his den and into the open.

This wasn't just any piglet. This was Thor; short for Theodor. He was my baby, I loved him from the first day I adopted him from the farm near my old house. He had been giving me so much joy in my sadness of which my life is.

I wondered into the walk in Bathroom, and Thor followed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. This was one of the most awkward times of the morning for me. Generally I would take the time to examine the features of my face, it would start by staring into my light brown eyes and looking at my curly natural hair. My face would scrunch up when I got into the details, I hated the brown dots that covered my face; if they were a little lighter they could blend into my light brown skin. I would follow this ritual with a semi frown, my lips were plump and I would generally suck them in to make them seem smaller. I didn't particularly like how I look, mostly because I looked a lot like my mother. My face dropped as I pictured her in my head.

There was a squeal from outside my door and yelling followed. The girls were in my room, this was their attempt to baby my pig by putting dress up clothes on him. With one swoop I picked him off the ground and cradled him in my arms. "get out!" I yelled. The two girls ran from sight and out of my room. I slammed and locked the door behind them.

"VIOLET?!" my dad called, I rolled my eyes.

"YEAH?"

"BE NICE TO YOUR SISTERS."

"when pigs fly." I whispered putting Thor down, he scampered away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

My eyes widened. "Nothing!"

"GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST DAY, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!"

I pursued my closet only to get dressed in my most simple of attires. Light blue jeans, a Camo, and Flannel. I laced up my brown boots and threw on my back pack for the first time in years. "hurray.. back to public school." I said glancing out the window.

I rushed down the spiraling stair case in my house. My father waiting at the foot of the stairs handed me a bag lunch almost like a batton at the end of a relay. I accepted the food and he bent over to kiss my forehead.

"thanks dad." I grumbled. Dads lunches weren't the best. He was such a busy man that he would generally hire someone to cook the weeks meals for us. the times when he actually tried to make a bag lunch for me and my sisters I would come up with the weirdest stuff . For example: Peanut butter and Tuna fish Sandwich. Turkey and Banana Sandwich. My personal favorite is when there's a mix of lunchmeat, peanut butter, jelly, cheese, and tuna all on 12 pieces of bread. All of his creations are excusable because inside all lunches are chocolate pudding and an apple.

He opened the door for me. " Jeffery will give you a ride to school." There was a shining black limo waiting in front of my door.

"No Dad I'm not catching a ride to school in a limo. I'm not trying to draw attention to myself. I'm going to walk all four miles to catch the bus in the next neighborhood. Like a normal High School Kid."

"A normal High School Kid would Take the Ride all the way to the next neighborhood. Better Yet all the way to the school." The butler said from the Limo. I glared at him and he rolled up the window. I headed down the bend of which was my drive way and out onto the streets of Virginia.

I knew this was going to be a long walk, this gave me some time to myself. The click of my feet hitting the ground and the chirp of the morning creatures were the metronome to my thoughts. In my heart there was anxiety, why would one simply choose now to start school when it is the beginning of November? Why would someone move in a hurry. My life was very vague, of course these are questions I should know the answer too. Did I? Nope. My parents didn't tell me much of anything. My existence was very hush hush. As much as I knew my father is a world famous critic and my mother was a scientist. A few months ago she disappeared, we looked for her everywhere. As we looked it would have seemed like our searches came up empty on purpose. There was something or someone keeping us from finding her. There was a note on our door written in crudely stuck on Magazine letters " Secrets are Keeping you apart. You have 48 hours to LEAVE." You didn't have to tell my father twice. Our home was trashed, we gathered as much as we could and left the country to a much more suburban area. ' Lay low in the crowd' if you will.

Almost on cue, the sun rose shining brightly on the black road. I crossed into the community seeing other kids gathered at the bus stop. No one speaking, nose to phone. I arrived to this meeting almost undetected. A few heads turned but not enough to comment on me being there. It was too early for mirages of new kids. I stood there in the awkwardness, arms folded, looking straight ahead. _Act Natural_, my mind whispered to my brain _Do something with your arms…_I swung my arms back and forth brushing my jeans gently and looking around. The other kids stared at me with,_ the get a load of this freak. _I waited in the silence and chill of November. When suddenly, obstructing my view was the most handsome boy I had seen in all my life. My eyes widened a little and my body seemed to freeze up for a second. He was on his phone, he looked up to cross the street, I got a full look at his face. His eyes were blue and he was a short haired ginger. I could tell his facial structure was a custom arrangement from God.

There was a sudden realization that he was coming over to where I was. Which meant he was more than likely heading to the same school as me. Which meant I was going to see his face more often. My heart skipped a beat.

Finally he made his way over to the teens. He greeted them and joked for a moment and he looked at me. _OH SHIT YOU STAIRED HIM DOWN AS HE CROSSED THE STREET YOU IDIOT! _My mind whispered. I began to flush and quickly looked at a tree that was on my left. I could feel his gaze on me, and my neck hairs stood.

The Bus was my salvation from being social, it appeared almost as if I summoned it.

"Chaz," one of the students began. He focused back on the conversation.

…..

Tell me what you think of this rewrite. Feel Free to comment.


End file.
